The invention generally relates to pet harnesses, and more specifically to a dog harness having a combined, quick connect stand-up leash along with an attached extended leash.
Previously, many types of harnesses have been used to provide an effective means for controlling a pet, such as a dog, while a person walks the pet.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that possess the novelty of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
Ward in U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,187 teaches a harness having four sets of straps that extend around a dog""s torso. One strap set loops around the dog""s neck and another around its hind quarters with two strap sets in between. A longitudinally-extending upper strap and a flexible truss member including a pair of strips of unequal length are coupled together by a D-ring connector. When a dog is suspended in the harness by a strap attached to the D-ring connector, the flexible truss supports each of the strap sets evenly along the length of the harness.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,093 issued to Sporn is for a leash-controlled dog harness that inhibits a dog from straining against a leash while a person walks the dog. The harness has a shoulder junction with a pair of slide openings and a crotch leading to the sensitive pit located intermediate the dog""s forelegs. A pair harness straps form the chest junction and pass through the foreleg crotches and though the opening in the shoulder junction to terminate in a link, thereby coupling the harness to the leash.
Holt Jr. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,309 discloses an animal restraint and control harness having a cord portion, adjustment slides, a control slide and a leash attachment eyelet. The cord portion is threaded through the adjustment slides and the control slide, as well as through the leash attachment eyelet to form loop and bridge portions. A second loop portion cinches around the animal""chest causing the animal to cease any straining behavior which causes cinching discomfort.
Liu in U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,339 teaches a dog collar that is mounted on a dog""s neck and a girth having two ends that passes around the dog""s body. A retainer is moved between the girth""s second end and a metal ring that is located at the collar and is secured at a desired location. A drag rope is connected to the girth""s second end, and a belt is connected between the collar and the girth which is retained between the dog""s two front legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,505 issued to Noguero is for a flexible tether that connects a collar to a harness, with a portion of the tether located between the collar and the harness available to be held for restraining an animal wearing the collar and the harness.
Cantrell et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,844 discloses a training and control collar for an animal which includes a body band that is fitted around an animal""s body. A neck piece is attached to the body band that fits around the animal""s neck, and a chest piece attaches to both the neck piece and the body band. The chest piece restricts the animal""s neck and spreads the force applied from the leash to the animal""s upper body in addition to the animal""s neck.
Pets such as dogs must often be tethered to a person, particularly when leaving a domicile, in order for the person to maintain control of the pet. A myriad of different types of harnesses have been developed and utilized for this purpose. The harness vary from a simple unitary collar to complex harnesses with restraining means, plus connections to the harness or collar in the form of a leash. Control of the pet is of prime importance when walking, and restraint should be convenient and easy for the person to accomplish. Therefore, the primary object of the invention is to provide means for completely controlling of a dog by utilizing a semi-rigid stand-up leash that is connected in a removable manner directly to a robust harness. The invention provides control by permitting the dog""s owner to keep the dog in close contact by using the stand-up leash, which positions a gripping surface in close proximity to the owners hand. If the dog is temporarily released, the leash is easy to re-grasp as it remains in an upward xe2x80x9cstand-upxe2x80x9d position.
An important object of the invention is that the leash protects the owner from sudden lunges by the dog, which cause the dog to break free and drag a conventional leash across the ground, whereas the stand-up leash remains securely attached to the harness and accessible to the owner.
Another object of the invention is realized since the leash never touches the ground, even when the animal is lying down, as its semi-rigid characteristic keeps the leash in an upward-extended position.
Still another object of the invention is in the construction of the stand-up leash, as it has a swiveling capability such that the dog does not get tangled when it turns around while the owner is holding onto the leash. The swiveling ability is important because when a dog is active and moves around frequently, the owner must continually let go with one hand and typically unwind the leash with both hands.
Yet another object of the invention is that the quick-connect stand-up leash is easily disconnected from the harness by simply lifting up on an outer connector sleeve and pulling the connector from the plug retained on the harness. This type of connection is extremely easy to use and is readily connected by reversing the procedure. As an additional feature, a safety strap may be added between the stand-up leash and the harness. The safety strap utilizes a conventional snap hook that is connected to a D-ring on the harness. The safety strap may also be used to clip the snap hook on the owner""s apparel without having to hold onto the leash itself.
A further object of the invention is that a leash extension is included as an integral part of the stand-up portion of the leash. The leash extension can be easily unsnapped from the hand grip and leash body to extend the leash to double its length. This additional feature allows the dog to walk further away while remaining under complete control of the owner. The extended leash is easily gripped by the owner, as it also includes a hand grip at its distal end.
A final object of the invention is the ability of the harness to be easily adjusted to fit various sizes of dogs while resting comfortably between the dog""s shoulders without interfering with the dog""s normal activity